The Story of Lady Izumi
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: Izumi is just a normal Demon fox wolf miko inu when she finds out her mother was lieing to her! He mother isnt her real mother! What happends when I know who my real mother is? Izu\sessh kag\inu sa\mir wolf\lupin.


Lady Izumi ; Ok umm guys this is a new story (again) and this is the story of Izumi! Enjoy! Oh and my best buddy is Demonkrater! He will be Wolfi just so you know! Ok well that all and umm yea love you all and i want MAD reviews! Thank you guys! (guys im changing the time thing! Inuyasha hasent been sealed to the tree yea...so yea)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The beggining!

I was picking flowers for my mother when I heard a big boom. My ears rang for a few seconds then I dashed tword my hut. "MOTHER" I cryed as I saw her poor condition. "What has happend mother" I asked as she leaned on the pillow. "Well my child I and going to leave soon" My mother choked out. "I have to tell you something veary important my dear.....you are not my child" My human mother told me. "Child...your parents are Lord Kibasue and Lady Saku of the Northern lands. You Izumi must go seek them out! You will along the way finde many friends and dont let people bully you because you are a mix breed....Go Izumi! Go my child and seek your fate" With this my mother dide.

I weeped and cryed for weeks. 'Why havent you told me mother! Why do you tell me with your dieing breath" I cryed out wile colapsing in front of her grave site. "I wonder is my parents even love me" I weeped as I wiped away my tears and axidentaly scrached my face with my long claws. "Dog shoo! You dont belong here!" A farmer hit me with a shovle. "But sir! I live here!" I wimperd despratly. "You dont diserve to live you mangy demon mut" The man screemed and hit me again. "I...I am a demon?....Im a.....monster" I whisperd to myself as the farmer striked again.

"Yea...a little dog fox wolf monster who should go away and die already! Now that your...Mother" He spat "Is gone who will protect you now...hu mut?" The farmer sneered at my reatreting form. "Dont ever let me catch you here again you mix breed!" The farmer threw the shovle ant me but I doged it. "Why do I have to be cursed! I am a monster!" I ran into the dark woods.

I stoped and looked down. I opend my hand and inside my cupped hands was a ring. It was made of silver and had an aqua colored stone on it. I sighed...'My "mother" Told me it was from my father....could it be true? Or was that a lie also' I thougt as a sat down on the stump of a tree. As I drifted off to sleep I wonderd what my life was going to be like now.

I woke up at dawn and started to wash my tear and blood staned face. I sighed again and started walking north. Soon I had to eat something but what.....Im to young to know how to hunt (umm guy in this part of the story im 2 years old! So I dont know anything about demon things and human things. Im just smart but i cant hunt or anything.)

I smelled a blue berry (idk if they grow in japan dut i dont care!) bush near by so I ran to it. Once I stoped apon the bush I began to eat them until I was full. As I chewed I started to reamember all the good times with the human miko whom I called mother. I sighed. I wasnt so hungry anymore so I grabed a few hand fulls and put them away for later.

As I walked on I felt a strangers aoura. I looked around franticly and spoted a little fluffy thing. I walked up to it and it apered to be crying. "Are you ok" I asked the crying black fluff. "Yea....Im ok" It said. "Please show your self" I said kindly wile tickaling it a bit. "Hahaha Ok well Im Wolfi! Im a half wolf demon." His persing yellow eyes sparkeld with joy. "Im Izumi and Im a full blodded part wolf mostly Inu part fox and some miko" I said proudly as I punched the air. He giggled at my strange antics.

"Nice to meet you Wolfi" I shook his hand. "Now why where you crying" I asked the the smile turn into a frown. "Well I was walking in my cave and my father just died....The pack kicked me out for being a half demon." He said sadly. "What happend to you" He asked me. "Well My mother dide resantly and she was not my real mother....She had lied to me all my life so far and when she died I found out who my real parents are! But now I have to go finde them and....I just hope they dont hate me!" I cryed a little.

Wolfi just looked at me sadly then he had a plan. He started to tickle me! At first I started to giggle and now I was full blown laughing and begging for him to stop. "I will stop only if you stop moping araound!" He said wile still tickaling my rib cage. "I *laughe* Promise! Just *laugh* STOP!" He finaly stoped and my face went back to its pail white color.

He started to stare at my face. "How can I help you" I said waving my hand hin his face. He just blinked a few times. "Hey whats with your markings? Only Daiyoukais have them!? He asked pointing at the blood red strips on my face ( I have 3 strips on each cheek and a black cloud with a neon blue rain drop in my fore head) "I think I am a Daiyoukai then" I said then scrached the back of my ear (I have ears like Inuyasha for some reason and I have a fluffy wolf like tail) I smiled showing off my fangs.

We both started walking after we agreed to hang out together instead of going alone. "So Wolfi.....Hows life for you" I asked alerady knowing the answer. "Bad" He sighed. "Same" I said befor he could ask. We kept walking for a wile and we came across a forest. We soon stoped at a big tree known as the god sat down by the stump and drank some water from the river near by.

"Ok Wolfi our plan is to go to the north and finde my family. Then you can live with us and you can be my older brother" I yiped happily as he howled at the moon. Soon we where both howaling to the full moon. Us wolves always sing for the moon when it is full. Once we finished our song we fell into the land of dreams.

Again I woke at dawn and i saw Wolfi sleeping. I had a funny evil plan to wake up my brother (hahahah not real brother hes just my only friend) I ran to the ice cold river and filled my cup with water (dont ask why I have a cup! I just do ok!) I ran back to camp not spilling a single drop. I walked over to Wolfi quietly then SPLASH! "AHHHHHHH THE TEENGAE MUTAN NINGA TURTLES!" He screemed as looked around. "Ummm good...morning?" I asked. He growled playfully then jumped me. We started to play fight. And soon we left the tree and continued north.

"Wait so your telling me you are princess of the North?!" Wolfi gasped as I thougt outwordly. "I guess so...So umm You are prince of the northern wolf tribe if you where not half demon?" I asked (Koga will be prince of the western wolfs) "Yea" Wolfi said saddend. "Its Ok! Once the other wolfs see that you are prince of the northern lands they will be sad and pissed! Donnt worry bout it! I will fix things once I become lady!" I said happily.

I was day dreaming about all the good I can do for Japan once Im Lady when ssuddenly a snake demon came from the bushes. "Aaaa a fewssss sssnakessss" The demon hissed then slitherd to the children. Izumi and Wolfi closed their eyes waiting for the pain to come....but it never came. I poent my eyes to see a big strong wolf demon kill tthe snake.

"Well childern your safe now.....What are you doing all alone in the dark scary wods" He said kindly and picked us up. "Well Im Izumi and this is Wolfi....and the story is heard to explain...Umm it all started when..." Izumi adn Wolfi both told their stories to the wolf demon known as Kiba. "Ahhhwell I am sorry for you both....would you like to stay with me and train" He asked. "YES!" We both said in joy. "Thank you Kiba-san" We bowed and he took us to his hut in the woods.

A FEW YEARS LATER!

Me and my brother Wolfi had just finished training. Now we are powerful and skilled at all the arts of fighting. "Thank you Kiba-san" I bowd down to my master. "Think nothing of it Izumi-Sama" Kiba bowed back. Kiba looked proudly at his young Izumi....She was a Inu, Wolf, Fox and a Miko all in 1! She had long black hair with tints of neon blue. She has Neon blue eyes with hints of dark blue annd green. She also has little black blue tipped doggie ears and a black neon blue tiped tail. She has 3 blood red strips on each cheek and a black clowed and in the middle was a neon blue rain drop on her for head. She was filled in all the rite plases and was cuved into aan hour gless figure.

And Wolfi....He has persing yellow green eyes and pitch black hair and little dog like wolf ears on his head. He had a black wolf tail and on his for heead was a full moon. Kiba sighed....He was going to miss the little rascle. Wolfi was alot like Kiba when he was young. "Have a nice trip and come back soon!" Kiba waved. "Bye bye uncle Kiba"I yelled and waved back.....Today was the start of the new begginging!

Izumi ; Hey guys! I hope you liked it! This as and Izumi Sesshoumaru paring and a Wolfi Lupin paring (lupin will be his mate) I dont own Inuyasha or anything! Demonkrater owns Wolfi and Lupin so ummm I own Izumi, Saku, Kiabsue, and Kiba! Thats all!

Wolfi ; well that was fun!

Inu ; when do I get in the story?

Izumi ; Im not sure you will be in the story!...Oh wait....yea probably in a chapter or 2

Kagz ; HI PPLZ!

Izumi ; O.O GASP! WHF!

Wolfi ; WHAT WHAT!!!!! IS THERE A FIRE?

Izumi ; nope! Nothing.

Sessho ; when will I be in the story love?

Izumi ; Soon my love soon *said with evil glint in eye* MUHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
